Give me a Nickname, Katara
by Nyistar
Summary: The Katara's motherly voice makes Aang feel bad so he asks Katara to make a nickname for him T rated for the one line but kids could read it the rating is to play it safe


Give me a Nickname, Katara

Ages

Katara: 15

Aang: 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender

It had been a year since the war ended, Aang and Katara had been alone in the house they first got when they first came to Ba Sing Se. Sokka and Suki were spending time in Kyoshi Island, Mai and Zuko were in the fire nation and Toph was home with her parents who had finally accepted her for her.

Both Aang and Katara both woke up within minutes before sunrise and fresh themselves up and went to the living room. Aang came out to see Katara feeding Momo, Aang smiled seeing her so peaceful, after a few moments their eyes lock on each other's. "Morning Sweetie!" they said in unisons wearing their signature smiles, Aang's own was faked thought.

"Katara what will you like for Breakfast," Aang said lovingly. "Ohh come go Aang you have been cooking and cleaning for the past three days, I'll make you whatever you want" Katara said. She knew Aang would do his best to help her in every way possible and sometimes spoiled her. "What I want is to make my 'Forever Girl' breakfast," Aang said making Katara's face turn into a bright red blush with flattery. After a few moments Katara spoke up "Ok, It appears we've reached a crossroads, I want to cook but you will not let me." Katara said in a playful voice "Yes, I think we have dear." Aang said. Aang loved their 'play fights' because no who one won they both benefited.

After thinking for several minutes Katara put on her Signature small smile and said "Ok, we both know if we continue this we both are going to stay hungry, so let's go with to eat ok sweetie?" Katara said in her reasoning voice "Ok Katara." Aang said with a small smile that turned into frown. Katara was content that she won but she could help but wonder why he was frowning. They parted each other's company to dress.

After a while Aang and Katara were dressed and ready to go. Aang was dressed in his normal Air nomad clothes and Katara was in a blue kimono similar to the one that she wore the day they kissed on the balcony of Iroh's tea shop.

They were walking around in the upper ring heading to their favourite restaurant 'The Golden Bagermole', the only one that neither Aang's nor Katara's fan girls or boys could bother them.

After walking for a few minutes Katara notice Aang was quiet, so break the awkward silent Katara said "Sweetie what is wrong?" Katara said in a considered tone, Aang frowned and replied "Nothing, why do you think something is wrong?" Aang said defensive "Oh please Aang I know you like the back of my hand, now spill!" Katara said in a cocky tone but with a hint of consider. Aang take a long sigh and said "Ok, you know how your fan boys keep saying that I am too young for you, right." Katara began to laugh and then said "Oh is the almighty Avatar insecure and thinks someone older will take me away from you? Katara using her most sarcastic voice to play Aang. "No, it is not that." Aang said embarrassed "Sweetie so what is it?" Katara said in an 'i-am-annoyed tone

'It is what you just said. 'Sweetie' even if the word comes for your beautiful, angel-like voice, it makes me feel like I am twelve again." Aang said ducking his head to stare at his feet in shame and not noticing Katara blushing at his comment about her voice. Aang spoke up after a brief period of silent "Katara do you like when I call you 'Forever Girl' Katara." Aang said. "Like it, I love when you call me that!" Katara said with a voice full of love. "Good, can you do me a favour?" Aang asked and look up at her with his Stormy grey eyes locked on her ocean blue ones. "Of course anything!" Katara said. "Give me a nickname, Katara!" Aang said with his signature ear-to-ear grin. Katara took a loud sigh and said "Ok Aang I'll give you one but you will have to wait till the dinner to hear it." Katara said with a smile. "Ok, thanks katara, I am sure I am going to love it." Aang said with a big smile and they went to the 'The Golden Bargermole' for breakfast. Katara was mentally patting herself on the back for buying time because she knew her current task was not going to be an easy one.

For the rest of the day Katara was thinking of a nickname for Aang only taking a few breaks to make lunch with Aang(who still protested he wanted to do it himself),eat lunch and periodically kiss him.

Maybe_ Aangie,_no too childish ; _Air boy_ ,no too Toph plus boy would make him feel worse, I got it _Dear_ , Oh come on Katara that sound too motherly and cheesy. Maybe _Turtleduck,_ no that's the Worst so far. _My boy toy, NO_ KATARA people will get the wrong idea and STOP thinking about him with his shirt off. Ok I am calm so what about _lover boy_, good but too used and the boy thing again. _Stormy greys_, no too dull. THINK KATARA what is your favourite thing and what do you like about it. I got it. Katara exited her Monologue with her small smile.

It was night and Katara had made vegetarian stew after tell Aang she was going to make it and he could not do anything to stop her and he was no fool so he listened to her. When they were finish Aang broke the silent in the room and said "Katara that Stew was great!" Aang said with a smile. "Aww thanks Aang I am so glad you liked it!" Katara said in her most loving tone. "So Katara did you come up with a nickname for me" Aang said with a hint of impatients in his voice. "Yes Panda Lily I did." Katara said with an innocent voice. "Panda Lily, why did you choose that?" Aang said with excitement but with a hint of confusion. "Because I loved the story of how you were trying to get me one in Aunty Wu's town, plus they are romantic, like you." Katara said shyly. Aang left his chair, walked over to Katara pulled out and offered his hand to her which she gladly accepted. "Look Aang, I know that nickname is stup-" Katara was cut off by Aang pressing his lips on hers. Aang broke the kiss and disappointed moan from Katara. He smile while looking in her eyes and said "I like it but, please do not call me Panda Lily in forward of Toph, she says twinkletoes less often." That earned an eye roll from Katara. "I think I can get used to it though." Aang said with great happiness

"I think we should have dessert, if you know what I mean!" Katara said in a seductive voice and Aang knew what meant. He picked her up and carried her to the couch and they started a heated make-out session. After breaking for air Katara said "I got another one Avatarlicious, because I thought of your lips and delicious came to mind." Katara said while whispering in his ear before playfully nibbling on it. This sent chills up Aang's spine. "I like that one too alot." Aang said as a whisper in Katara's ear and repeated her actions and get an approving moan from her.

After spending another hour of talking, hugging and kissing, Katara spoke up "Aang why were your doing every thing around the house recently." Katara asked. "Well, remember when I was sick and you took care of my for those few days, I guess this is my way of saying thanks." Aang smiled and Katara's could not disappear "Oh Aang you are a sweetheart."After a while they went to their rooms and both fell into a blissful sleep.

Thanks for reading, please review and I'm working on two more storys The Golden Bargermole and Aang's Sick(fever,cold and that stuff) more info on my profile


End file.
